Portal:Clan/Ranks
Burnopedia (wiki) and the Burnopedia Clan organizes it's members according to a ranking system. This system encourages new members to make progress (thus making more contributions) and help improve Burnopedia. It also helps reward already committed users by giving them a higher rank. A User's promotion takes into account several elements related to each user, primarily the number and quality of edits and contributions made on the wiki; Clan Meeting attendance is also an important part and shouldn't be overlooked (except for users unable to attend). If you need help on how to get to your next rank, read the rank descriptions below and then click here. Some rules apply to this aspect of the wiki, please read them here. Showing Your Rank A user's rank name and number appears in several pages throughout the website. *Firstly: It appears on the User's page in the Clan Card (see this page for more details) *Secondly: It also appears on the Member List, also in the Clan Cards which are ordered by rank. August/September 2009 Situation During that period of organizational unrest, multiple emergency promotions were carried out for all the major contributors to the wiki. Thus all users were instantly promoted to a rank representative of their past and current level of commitment. Ranks Overview The ranking system applied to Users on this wiki contains three main user categories: *"Normal" Members *"Special" Members *"Administrators" "Normal" Members are the daily users that log on to the wiki and make edits and attend Clan Meetings, there are 6 ranks in this section and promotions to the next rank only requires more contributions to the wiki, or a higher attendance to Clan Meetings. "Special" Members are particular users who, through deep commitment have become assets to the site, there are 2 ranks in this section and users only become "Special" after hosting their first Clan Meeting. The second rank (Enforcer) is the highest regular user rank, before the administrator users. To reach this rank, a member must make very special efforts. The "Administration" is composed of 3 ranks, they are separate from "Regular" Users seeing the fact that they gain certain privileges and are able to edit elements of the website which would be restricted to other users. "Normal" Member Ranks Special Member Ranks Administration Ranks The following is about the ranks concerning only the Burnopedia Administrators. These very special users have privileges and can edit the site in ways impossible to a normal user. They also gain increasing responsibilities with each Admin promotion, which are listed below. Promotions/Being Promoted To progress through the ranks and reach a higher one, and once all requirements are met, "Regular" Users (and only this section of users) may if they wish, ask to be promoted. Globally, once the request is posted, administrators will examine the request and confirm the promotion, at which point the user is allowed to change his rank. Process Everything happens on a special Promotions page. 1) - Member *The user posts his request including a brief paragraph stating his motivations and made contributions since his last promotion. 2) - Council *An Admin (Rank 0 --> Rank 4) posts his impression below the initial request paragraph which will have been separated by : - - - - -. For promotions requiring several Administrators (Rank 5 and above), the following Admins post in turn their opinions. 3) - Member *It is up to the concerned member to visit the page for updates and check the examination results. :*If the promotion is granted, the user doesn't need to reply, the promotion is carried out. :*If he disagrees with a promotion denial, he posts a User Retort to which he joins a descriptive sentence on why he thinks he should have been promoted. 4) - Council Depending on the first decision: :*If the council's outcome was affirmative, one admin only is required to validate the promotion at this stage. The admin posts the confirmation phrase at the end of the promotion request and in the Shout Box widget. He also modifies accordingly the user's rank in the clan members list and on his user page. :*If the council's outcome was negative, and the user disagreed, the admins reads the comment and reviews the request. The council has the choice to either give way and promote the user if they feel it is appropriate or refuse it again, the response is in the form of one unique sentence. An admin timestamps the rebuttal and the request is ended from then on. The council's final decision is ultimate and is the official outcome of the promotion request. Laws Members *'Fundamental Law - 1:' - Users CAN choose to apply for a promotion at any time. *'Fundamental Law - 2:' - Users MUST join with their request letter, solid evidence of their contributions. Sources of evidence include: Contribution log (which itself includes: Upload Log, Move Log, User Creation Log and all other logs relevant to the user's case) and Clan Meeting Debriefs. Evidence from a source external to the domain: http://www.burnout.wikia.com/ WILL NOT be accepted, unless special authorizations are given out. *1: - A user may be promoted ONCE ONLY per month (except from the Rank 0 -> Rank 1 promotion which can be carried out at any time, as long as the user has attend at least one Clan Meeting.) *2: - A user can be promoted ONLY ONE rank at a time (Except when emergency votes are carried out such as the Sep 2009 situation). *3: - This system works as long as applying members speak the truth and play fair. Any attempted falsification, bribery, insistence, influence and/or threats WILL be taken very seriously and WILL result in an immediate promotion denial in addition to heavier sanctions in accordance with the level of the attempted acts. *4: - Users CANNOT apply for Burnopedia Administration and Burnopedia Bureaucrat Ranks (unless when one is needed). *5: - Invalid requests (incomplete and/or without met requirements) WILL NOT be examined, users can re-apply for a promotion as soon as he/she receives a notification from an admin. *6: - Members not concerned by a promotion/demotion CANNOT interfere with the examination/vote process, unless when their opinion is requested by the Council. *7: - Members only apply for themselves, requests made on behalf of another user WILL NOT be examined and instantly rejected. Council Definition: - An admin council is the group formed by the 4 Administrators that examine a User's promotion request. *'Fundamental Law:' The council's decision IS final. *1: - A 4-man council is not required for users being promoted from Rank 0 to 4, any admin can carry out the promotion without needing to vote, only the admin's approval is necessary (at this stage, it is more of a hassle to vote for minor promotions such as these). Seeing as the current clan administration is composed of 4 "heads", promotions from Ranks 4 to 5 require a 3/4 vote. The Rank 6 promotion is automatic and any admin can carry out the procedure. Users being promoted to Rank 7 requires an unanimous vote among all admins. *2: - A promotion is instantly denied if all the admins disagree, without the user being capable of disagreeing with the councils decision. If a council denies a promotion, it must provide a reason to the denied user. The user must wait a week before re-applying for a promotion after a request rejection. *3: - A demotion process can be started by any admin, however, a demotion can only be executed after a successful 3/4 vote. *4: - In case of a tie in the council, the request WILL be temporarily rejected; the user in question will have a week to prove his worthiness to the disagreeing admins by contributing more or taking part in the week's next meeting. Miscellaneous *1: - A demotion is as important as a promotion, thus users cannot be promoted back during the month following their demotion, the same applies for further demotions.